A Better Future
by Calintha
Summary: Another transfer from my Wattpad account. This is an older oneshot I really enjoyed writing. Hope you like it!


It felt like time was dragging, being left waiting for him to finish his club activities. I sat there, bored out of my mind as I tried to keep from yawning, not wanting his friends to think poorly of me. I just couldn't help it, I felt like we spent so little time together without something taking his attention away.

And it was getting worse each day. I don't think we had said more than three words to each other all day today and it hadn't been much better any of the other days this week. Was it really just because he needed to practice?

Everyone else seemed to have time to spend with their friends outside of practice, why couldn't he seem to find time for me? Wasn't a girlfriend just as important as any other friend, if not more so? Maybe I had done something to upset him? But I couldn't recall doing anything that had made him act upset. Maybe he had just hid it from me at first? But why not say anything?

Sighing softly, I looked up to see everyone still practicing, no signs of stopping any time soon. Perhaps I should just go home and let him have some time without having to worry about me.

Besides, maybe I should be thinking about where things were going with us as well. Getting up and leaving, I didn't notice the eyes that followed my slow movements, a frown forming on the persons face.

* * *

A few days had passed since the day I walked home alone, leaving my boyfriend to practice with his friends. We hadn't said a word to each other since then, not even meeting up during breaks or lunch.

And he hadn't even shown a sign of wanting me to go to any of his practices or walk home with him. He'd even canceled the date we were supposed to have that weekend, the one to celebrate being together for 3 months. It was my first relationship and I had been so excited.

Perhaps he had grown bored of me? Had he decided I wasn't worth his time? I had seen his teammates whispering a few times as they sent glances my way, but they always stopped before I was within hearing range of them.

* * *

It took a few more days before I realized what they had probably been talking about. I had seen him waiting at the gate as I had started heading home late one day, having stayed after school. Thinking perhaps he had finally decided to talk to me, I headed in his direction, still unseen by him.

But I came to a quick halt when I saw another girl come running up to him, wearing another schools uniform. She had latched on to his arm as she giggled up at him, standing on her tiptoes as she pulled him down for a kiss.

At that moment, I had understood. It hadn't been practice that had put distance between us all that time. It had been him wanting to spend his time with someone else. With her.

All I could do was walk past them as I felt the tears burn their trails down my cheeks as I tried to hold in the sobs, wanting the day to be done so I could cry myself to sleep in bed.

I ignored the feeling of his eyes burning into my back before turning the corner towards home.

* * *

It had been a week since I had seen them kissing, having broke up with him officially the next day. He had barely even acknowledged my words, sending a frown at me before walking off, his teammates looking unsure of what to do before mumbling goodbyes and slowly trailing after him like lost little ducklings. Not one had been able to meet my eyes that day or any day since.

It had been pure chance that I had met someone else during a visit to my aunts a few weeks after the breakup. We had bumped into each other at a swim shop, both there to pick out something new to wear to the nearby public pool. I'd had to hold back my grin when I learned his name. All I could do was picture the cute girl I'd known in elementary school whenever I heard the name Rin.

He seemed to be with a friend who was also visiting family in the area, although he was less familiar with the area than I was. I'd offered to show him around after we had both picked something out for ourselves. He had seemed almost reluctant to accept at first but had ended up accepting since we were both going to the same pool anyhow.

We had ended up hanging out for the rest of the day and planned to meet up again in the morning. His personality was so different from anyone I'd met before, I couldn't help but want to learn more about him. And Rin had seemed just as interested in learning about me.

* * *

After spending the remainder of the weekend hanging out together, we had ended up sharing our contact information, shocked at finding out we lived just a short bus ride from each other, Rin in the dorm of a private school not too far from where I lived.

Most likely if I had been a boy, I would have been going there instead of my current school. Life would probably have been a lot easier for me too, since I would not have had my heart broken by my first crush. I wonder if Rin and I would have been room mates?

I couldn't help smiling at the thought.

* * *

Rin had invited me to his school to watch a competition he was taking part in. We had begun dating a several weeks back and I was eager to show my support for him. I had never felt like this with my previous boyfriend.

He had never seemed to really want me to go to his practices, let alone to a competition. I guess I should have known something was wrong back then. But it was for the best, since if we hadn't broken up I never would have met and fallen for Rin.

Rin always made me feel like I was more than just the one he wanted, he made me feel like I was needed in his life. Like I was as necessary to his life as the air he breathed. Just as important as he was to me.

And I was more than happy to cheer for Rin when he beat my ex-boyfriend to the finish line that day.

* * *

I couldn't believe it. I had never expected it and all I could do was stand and stare at Rin, tears gathering in my eyes as he looked at me.

"Well? Are you going to say anything?" Rin asked awkwardly, his voice quiet as people began staring at us. He was starting to look very uncomfortable with the situation. Meeting his red eyes, I said the only thing I could think of.

"Yes. A thousand times yes." He smiled as he took the ring and placed it on my finger before pulling me into a kiss that began gentle but quickly grew passionate as the people around us cheered. Even as we both blushed, neither one wanted to be the first to pull away.

I had always thought Rin would be far too uncomfortable with his emotions to ask me to marry him. I was glad I was wrong.


End file.
